Mobile devices executing applications that utilize networks during operation to transfer data may experience failures or otherwise produce adverse user experiences as a result of network conditions. Gathering information at the mobile device about characteristics of the network may be useful to prevent or mitigate the impacts of failures.
While implementations are described in this disclosure by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The figures are not necessarily to scale nor proportionate to one another. Furthermore, the items depicted within the figures are not necessarily of representative proportion to one another. For example, some items or features thereon may be exaggerated in size for purposes of illustration.
The headings used in this disclosure are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.